Moving On
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: John Cena moves away after catching his boyfriends cheating will he find someone who will help him move on? SLASH M/M CENTON


MOVING ON

John Cena had just finished his shift at the police station he was a head detective at the Boston PD. He headed home to his house he shared with his boyfriend of three years Chris. He walked into his house dumped his keys on the hallway table and headed upstairs he heard some noises so he thought it was just Chris doing something he walked into his bedroom and was shocked to see Chris plowing into one of his best friends Adam Copeland.

He was shocked "what the hell Chris?" John asked Chris stopped and looked over at John "hey baby join in" John was sickened he walked out of the room and grabbed his keys and took off to his brother's house.

He pulled up outside and quickly walked to the door and knocked Cody answered looking tired but woke up immediately when he saw the tears on John's face. Cody let John in and guided him into the lounge room where he made John a stiff drink. Cody sat down next to him waiting for John to talk. "I came home from working a fourteen hour shift and I find my boyfriend fucking Copeland." John said Cody was shocked he would have never thought Chris would do such a thing. "It will be ok John you can crash here ok?" John nodded and headed up to the spare room.

John had a quick shower and got into bed he glanced at his phone and saw that Chris had tried to call him he ignored it and went to sleep. He got up the next morning and called in sick he really didn't want to see Chris seeing as Chris worked in the same station he was below John in the ranks though. He had a shower got dressed and headed downstairs where his brother was sitting eating. Cody smiled when he saw his brother come into the room John got himself a cup of coffee and joined his brother at the table. "Morning did you sleep well?" Cody asked John shrugged "alright I guess I took the day off today I need to go get my stuff is it ok if I crash here for a while Codes?" Cody nodded "of course I'll come with you when you go get your things" John nodded "thanks baby brother." Cody nodded and gave John some food which he ate.

John waited for Cody to get ready and once he did they left for John's house "are you going to be ok here?" Cody asked John nodded "yep as long as Copeland is gone Chris is on duty today so he shouldn't be there" Cody nodded "how are you going to work with him?" John shrugged "I have no idea codes I'm lost" John said in a sad voice. "We'll be alright ok I'll help you through it" John smiled "thanks Codes you're the only guy I can trust." Cody smiled a sad smile he could just kill Chris for doing what he did to his brother.

They soon arrived at John's house and John slowly got out he walked to the front door and opened it the whole house was dark which meant Chris wasn't there John was glad of the fact he would have murdered him if he was. John and Cody went around the house and got together all of John's things and put them in John's truck. John also got the deed to the house Chris would have to buy the house from him or move away John really didn't care. John sat down in the office and started writing Chris a letter.

_Chris I guess this is goodbye. I guess one day maybe I'll come to understand why you did what you did but right now I cant stand the sight of you. You make me sick how could you do that especially In my house in my bed you are an asshole I hope one day you'll come to realize what an idiot you were and I hope Copeland makes you happy or not I really don't care. I loved you and I cant believe I wasted three years with you they were the best and worst years of my life. You were my life but now you've sucked the life right out of me I hate you. I'm selling the house if you want it you can buy it from me if not I want you out of my house in a month if you haven't you'll be arrested for trespassing. Have a good life asshole. _

John signed the letter and put it on the kitchen counter before leaving his house and going back to Cody's. Once there John and Cody sat and drank. "So do you wanna talk about it?" Cody asked John sighed "not really there's nothing to talk about he screwed me over and left me heart broken and I never want to see his face ever again in my life." John said "it will be a bit hard when you work with him" John nodded "I know but that's work I'll deal with it at work because I have to be professional but outside of work he can rot in hell" John said bitterly. Cody nodded "so what's new with you Codes?" Cody shrugged "nothing much just working at becoming a teacher my professor says that I should be able to just move into a teaching job once I graduate" John smiled "that's really cool bro I'm proud of you" Cody smiled "so are you read for mom and dads tomorrow night?" John sighed "yeah I guess I'm gonna have to tell them about Chris" Cody nodded "it's gonna be ok I'll be there" John nodded and smiled he was thankful for Cody he really was.

The next day John got up and dressed he had to go to work he went to the kitchen and found Cody in there. "Codes why are you up so early?" John asked Cody smiled at his brother "to make you breakfast" John smiled and patted Cody on the back "go back to sleep I can do my own breakfast just get some rest ok" Cody nodded and went back to bed. An hour later and John was pulling into his precinct. He got out got his gun and badge and headed inside. He went and saw his partner Mickie James sitting at her desk John smiled. "Hey Mick's you ok?" Mickie smiled "yeah I'm good where were you yesterday?" John sighed and sat down "at home some shit went down with me and Chris so I had to have some time off" Mickie nodded "wanna talk about it?" John shook his head no "nah I'm fine so any cases today?" Mickie shook her head "nope it's been quiet all week we just have to go on patrol in a minute." John nodded and got ready.

They headed to their undercover car and were about to get in when John heard his name being called he turned around and saw Chris he groaned he didn't want to speak to him. "Yes Jericho can I help you?" John asked Chris was confused why was John calling him Jericho "John can we please talk?" John sighed "is it about a case?" John asked "no it's about u..." Chris said but got cut off by John "then no we can't talk" John said "please baby I'm sorry" John sighed "sorry isn't good enough Chris I want you out of my life." John said before he got in the car and Mickie drove off.

In the car Mickie kept looking over at John sensing something wasn't quite right with her partner. "Alright Cena talk" John looked at her confused "talk about what?" John asked Mickie rolled her eyes "you know what you and Chris" John nodded "two days ago I came home and he was having sex with Copeland you know that asshole from ballistics?" Mickie nodded she was shocked she thought Chris and John were a happy couple. "What did you do?" John sighed and looked out the window. "Left him there and took off and then the next day I went and got all my things I'm selling the house." Mickie nodded "so who are you staying with?" Mickie asked "Codes" John said smiling "he's been great he's the best brother ever he's helping me through this" Mickie nodded "how is he?" John smiled again. "Good he graduates in a month which I am happy about I'm so proud of him." John said and Mickie nodded.

After lunch they headed back to the precinct and did their paper work. John kept feeling eyes on him and when he looked up he saw Chris staring at him it was getting annoying and too hard he tried to ignore it but he couldn't anymore he walked outside for a cigarette and of course Chris followed. "John can…can we please talk?" Chris stuttered he was nervous John nodded "sure Chris" Chris nodded. "I'm sorry I have never been sorrier in my entire life I love you so much and I fucked up big time." John nodded "yeah you did Chris" Chris nodded "I want you to come home I want us back" John sighed "I don't think I can do that Chris you broke me" Chris sighed and was about to speak when they heard "there you are baby what are you doing?" Adam said as he came closer to John and Chris John scoffed "see you around Jericho Copeland" John said before walking away and going back to his desk.

John was just sitting there doing his work when Mickie came up to him and smiled "guess what?" John laughed at his good friend "what?" Mickie smiled a bright smile "Candy is pregnant I'm gonna be a mom I am so happy Jay I just cant believe it." John smiled "that's great hun I am so happy for the both of you and you're gonna be a great mom I mean look you look after me pretty well right?" Mickie laughed and nodded "yeah I want you to be the god father will you do it?" John smiled and nodded "of course I will I love both of you guys" Mickie nodded.

At the end of the day John was tired and emotionally worn out and Chris and Adam were always together and it made him mad and he wanted to drink his problems away but he realized he had his family's dinner to go to he got in his car and drove off to Cody's. he was not looking forward to the dinner it was always hard he loved his family but it was annoying when they got together. It was his parents John snr and Carol, then Cody his brother and Leah his sister and then you had Leah's husband Matt who was a fire fighter but it was a hectic night when the family dinners were being held.

He soon arrived at Cody's and got out of the car and headed inside Cody wasn't home from school yet so John decided to have a shower and get ready for their dinner when he was ready and walked into the kitchen Cody was home John smiled at his brother and sat down with him. "Hey John how was work?" John smiled "good I guess Chris apologized then wanted to get back together but him and Copeland have something going on it was hard to see them together but I got through it. How was school?" Cody smiled as he put on his shoes he had just gotten out of his own shower when John came into the kitchen. "Good I can't wait to graduate." John nodded and smiled "that's great so I have news Mickie and Candy are gonna have a kid Candy is preggers." Cody smiled he had always liked John's partner. "that's awesome" John nodded "yeah and Mick's asked me to be the god father and I accepted" Cody smiled "that's awesome so are you ready to go to the hell hole that is our parents house?" John laughed and nodded "yeah lets get it over with" Cody nodded and they were out the door and in the car going to their childhood home.

"So are you gonna tell the folks about you and Chris?" Cody asked John nodded "yeah and I know they wont be happy they loved him and they'll blame me but what else is knew" John said Cody could hear the sadness in John's voice and sighed he wanted his brother to be happy for once. They pulled up and John got out and walked into the house.

John walked through the hall ad came into the living room and smiled his parents were there with his sister and Matt her husband. Carol jumped up when she saw John and gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. John grimaced his mother was overly affectionate at times. She then saw Cody and he got the same treatment as John. John walked into the room and clapped hands with his dad and brother in law before hugging Leah and kissing her on the cheek. He sat down next to Cody and smiled at his family he was waiting for the question he knew would come.

"So sweetie where's Christopher tonight?" John sighed there was the question. "Mom I know you loved Chris but we aren't together anymore." Everyone was shocked his dad grumbled something but John ignored it. "Why? What happened?" John groaned but felt Cody squeezing his hand. "I ended things with him because I came home and found him in bed with one of my colleagues." John said John's mother was shocked his dad had no expression Matt and Leah were angry. "I hope you kicked his ass Jay" Leah said "Leah Andrea Cena don't speak like that about Christopher." John rolled his eyes she still loved him even thought he fucked over her own son. "Mom how can you stick up for that piece of shit he was screwing around on your son" Leah retorted John sighed he didn't want his sister and his mother fighting. "Le its fine I knew mom was in love with him it's ok she can say what she likes so what's for dinner?" John asked. "We are having a roast turkey with all the trimmings Johnny" John nodded and sat back relaxing.

"So how is work John?" Matt asked John shrugged "fine I guess we just finished on a big case we convicted a serial rapist so it's fine so now I'm just doing paper work on the case now." Matt nodded. "What about you Cody?" Cody smiled "good looking forward to graduating I mean I love school but I really wanna get out into the work force." Matt nodded. "Dinners ready!" they heard being called they all got up and went into the dining room ready for food.

John filled his plate up with food he never really ate properly during the week either too busy or didn't feel like it so he always ate more when it came time for the family dinners his mom was a great cook also. "So if you and Chris aren't together where are you living?" John swallowed his food "I'm crashing at Cody's and I'm selling my house" John said "where will Chris live" John groaned "I don't really give a shit mom he could live on the street for all I care" John said Carol was shocked at how her son was talking. "That's no way to talk about the man you supposedly love?" John sighed "yeah well you tend to become bitter when you walk in on your man fucking someone else in your house in your bed" John said "don't swear John" Fabo scolded his son John nodded "sorry" John apologized.

"So are you seeing anyone Cody?" Carol asked Cody shook his head no "nope just concentrating on school" Carol nodded "that's great dear." Cody nodded. "So how are things at the fire station Matt?" John asked "good actually we are all fine doing what we do best" John nodded "that's great" Matt smiled "what about you Le?" Leah looked at Matt and he nodded "well we have some news me and Matt are going to have a baby I'm four months along." John smiled at his sister. "Oh my god I'm going to have a grandbaby" Carol squealed "congrats sis, Matt you both are going to be awesome parents." John said.

"Speaking of parents John's partner is going to have a baby too" Cody said the family looked at John. "Yeah Mickie is gonna be a mom." Carol smiled "so will you be getting a new partner?" John chuckled "no mom she isn't pregnant her wife is" John said Carol scowled "she is a lesbian?" John nodded "yeah her and Candice have been together for 5 years now they asked me to be the god father and I accepted." John said Carol was not happy about that. "I think that it is wrong for two women to have a baby" John glared at her "why?" Carol sighed "the baby will grow up gay and I don't think it would be a good environment for a child." John nodded "so if I wanted a kid you wouldn't be happy for me because I'm gay?" John asked Carol sighed "no not at all I just am worried." John nodded "yeah well don't be they're gonna be great parents" John said. "Well we better get going right Jay?" Cody asked John got up and nodded he gave his mom and sister a hug and shook hands with Matt and his dad before leaving with Cody.

Once on the road John started to relax "you got alcohol at your house Codes?" John asked he wanted to get smashed tonight he didn't care he wanted Chris out of his mind he couldn't stop thinking or seeing the image of the man he love pounding into a man he thought was one of his best friends it was annoying and it broke his heart every single time. "yeah Jay I have alcohol" John nodded "good I need to relax and alcohol is the best medicine" Cody eyed his brother he was on a path to self destruction and Cody needed to stop it.

They got home and John proceeded to get drunk and pass out he didn't want to go to work the next day so he called in sick and drank the day away and ended his sorrows in the bottom of a bottle of Jack Daniels. This kept happening every day John's work was suffering so he had a two week leave of absence which he spent getting drunk and sleeping finally John had enough it was the day of Cody's graduation and after the ceremony John had to tell his little brother something that was going to help John heal and move on.

John got ready at Cody's house and dressed in a nice air of Black Jeans, a white buttoned shirt and some white sneakers he added his watch and his dog tags before heading out the door to the ceremony. He got in his midnight blue charger and drove to the ceremony he looked better than he has on other days he actually shaved and was dressing decent. He parked his car and got out he looked for his family and he saw Leah and Matt so he headed over to them he shook hands with Matt and hugged Leah. "Hey Jay how are you?" John smiled "good can't wait to see our brother" John said Leah smiled. "John Felix Anthony Cena" John heard it was his mother he turned around and gave her a hug. "Hey mom you look nice" John said he then shook hands with his father who was disappointed in how his son had been acting.

The announcer came on and told them it was time to sit. John was looking forward to it after all the speeches and peoples names being called Cody was soon to be announced "Cody Cena" the announcer said John got up and clapped and whistled for his brother Cody looked at him and smiled his big smile. Finally the ceremony was over and Cody went and found his family he hugged them all and turned to John who grinned at him and wrapped him in a bear hug. "I'm so proud of you Codes" John whispered in Cody's ear Cody smiled when the hug ended "thanks it means a lot" John nodded and they headed out Cody went with John in his car they were meeting at the local Steak House restaurant for the family celebration.

John took off in the car and he needed to talk to Cody privately before talked to his family he pulled over and stopped the car. "Why are we stopping?" Cody asked John smiled "Codes I wanna thank you for helping me through the last month I would have been a broken person if you weren't around I think I would have drank myself to death." Cody smiled "its fine what are brothers and best friends for?" John smiled "I have to tell you something and its big" Cody was worried now "okay go ahead" John took a deep breath. "I'm moving" Cody smiled "did you find a new house near mine?" John sighed "no Codes I'm moving to a different state" Cody was shocked and upset "where are you going?" John sighed "St Louis I'm having a meeting with me chief tomorrow to see if I can get a transfer" Cody nodded "why?" John smiled "I need a new start away from Chris" Cody nodded "what about me I wanna come too."

John rolled his eyes. "Codes I can't expect you to pick up your life and move with me" John said Cody shrugged "I want to John it's final I am coming with you I'm sure I can get a job there I'll look into it ok?" John nodded "okay then but only if you're sure?" Cody grinned and nodded "I am positive" John smiled "ok lets go mom is probably panicking about our whereabouts" John said Cody nodded and they left for the restaurant.

They saw there family and immediately sat down and ordered food half way through the dinner Cody kicked John under the table telling him to tell the family about him moving. "What's going on boys?" Fabo asked John sighed "I'm moving" John said Carol smiled "well it's about time you moved out of your brothers house" John nodded and Cody glared at him "ma I'm not moving to a different house I'm moving to a different state…..I'm moving to Missouri." John said all John heard were gasps all around the table. "Why?" John sighed "I need a new start to get away from Boston and start fresh" John said Carol nodded "but what about work?" John smiled "I have a meeting with my chief tomorrow I'm gonna ask for a transfer they have a new station being opened in St Charles and that is where I want to be transferred" John said Carol nodded "where will you live though?" John smiled again "I bought a house a week ago you remember Mike from training he lives there and will be working there so he hooked me up with a house and it's all done all my things have been shipped already." John said Carol was speechless.

John looked over at Cody "also mom I'm going with John" Cody said Carol was furious "why are you going?" Cody smiled "I want to be close to John I want this he never asked me to do this I want this I think it might do me some good to get away from Boston and I'm sure I can get a teaching job there so it's fine I want to do this mom I really do." John smiled "well then I guess this is a going away do when are you boys leaving?" John nervously laughed "in a week" John said Cody was stunned so soon but smiled he was looking forward to it.

The family sat and ate and it was great John looked at the time and saw it was getting late and decided it was time to leave. He wouldn't be seeing his family for a while so it was a hard goodbye. He walked over and gave Matt a man hug "look after Leah ok?" Matt nodded. John then went over and gave his sister a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Le take care of yourself and I'll come back when my niece or nephew is born I promise" Jon said Leah nodded "I love you too John take care and be happy and look after Codes ok?" John nodded and headed over to his mom and dad he gave them both a hug. "I'll miss you John but I understand that you need to do this just be happy" Carol said John nodded and hugged her again. "Take care of your brother as well ok?" Fabo said John nodded "I'll look after him don't worry" Fabo smiled. "You ready to go Codes?" John asked Cody nodded and left with John.

The next day Cody found out he could get a good teaching position at the school in St Charles and he had an interview the day after thy arrived. John got dressed and headed into work he had his meeting with the chief today and he was hoping he would get a transfer otherwise he'd have to find another job. He walked into the station and went straight to work on some paperwork. He got up to get a coffee about an hour later and regretted it as he saw Chris and Adam all over each other. He rolled his eyes and went back to work.

Two hours later and he still hadn't gotten to have his meeting he wanted to get it over with so he knew what was happening. "CENA!" He heard being called he looked to the voice and saw it was Chief Lawler. He walked into his office and sat down. "So John what is it that you wanted to see me about?" John smiled "I know I haven't been doing that well lately but I have had some personal issues and because of them I was hoping I could get a transfer to a different station?" John said Lawler was surprised he didn't want John leaving he was their best detective. "Wow John ok I don't want you to leave but if it will help you out. So where did you want to get transferred to?" John smiled again "my friend is a rookie detective and he said that they were opening up a new station in St Charles so I thought maybe I could get a transfer there?" Lawler nodded "ok I can make some calls to the chief over there and I'll get back to you today" John nodded "thanks sir" Lawler nodded as John left.

An hour later John was called back into Lawler's office and told that he was granted his transfer and he would start next week John was happy but he had to tell Mickie and that was going to be the hardest thing. He walked over to her and sat down in the kitchen so he could tell her. "What's going on John?" Mickie asked "I'm moving to Missouri I have been given a transfer" John said Mickie was stunned "why would they send you there?" John sighed "I asked for the transfer Mick I need to start new somewhere else and I have a friend there so it's good" John said Mickie nodded "what about the baby?" John smiled "I'll be back to be here when he or she is born. Mickie I'm still gonna be in your life I'll visit you and you and Candy can visit me I'm still gonna be around just not in Boston." Mickie nodded and hugged John.

The rest of John's day was spent packing his desk and things he had to hand in his gun he would be given a new gun and badge when he got to Missouri. He loaded his things in his car and left for Cody's house which was a mess since Cody was packing his whole house up. He walked into the house and was surprised to see it empty except for a table and chairs John was shocked he walked further into the house and saw Cody sitting in the kitchen with his friend drew. John smiled at them. "Hey guys" John greeted them he sat down with them. "You all done Codes huh you move quick" John said Cody smiled "yeah well no reason to sit around and do nothing how was your meeting?" John smiled "good all done I got my transfer" Cody smiled "so when can we leave?" John shrugged "whenever you're ready" Cody grinned "tonight let's leave tonight" John was stunned but nodded "ok you say your goodbyes and I'll call Mikey." John said as he left the room to ring Mike.

Once outside John called an all too familiar number. "Hello?" said a familiar voice John smiled "hey Mikey" Mike smiled "hey Cena what's up?" Mike asked "just ringing to let you know I got my transfer and I'm leaving tonight so I should be there tomorrow morning ok?" Mike was shocked "shit….that's awesome dude so I'll be at my house so just come by and I'll show you your new place ok it's only down the street from mine" John nodded "cool Mike I'll call you when we're in St Charles ok?" Mike nodded "sure thing dude seeya" mike said John smiled and closed the phone.

He walked back inside and smiled sadly seeing Cody and Drew hugging he had always thought they were a couple but never said anything to Cody about it. "Ready John?" Cody asked John nodded ad walked out the door. He opened his car and got in after another goodbye Cody got in he was ready to go. All his things were in a trailer attatched to John's car. John started his car and off they went.

it was going to be a long drive but John was excited to get started on a new life Cody looked sad and John felt like he was the reason. "You didn't have to come Codes" John sad Cody looked at him "what do you mean?" John sighed "you look miserable" Cody shrugged "I'm just gonna miss some people." John nodded "like Drew?" John asked Cody nodded "you had a thing for him right?" Cody nodded and John groaned "Codes why are you coming he could make you happy." Cody smiled "I want to be with you John you're my brother you mean more to me then him" John nodded.

They kept driving they had stopped for gas and food and toilet breaks and had switched drivers twice already John was currently driving and he glanced over at his brother and saw him sleeping he smiled he couldn't believe that Cody wanted to go with him that was love. They were about an hour out of St Charles and John was getting anxious to get into a bed and sleep he glanced at the clock it was 10 in the morning Mike would probably be at work but John didn't care he missed his best friend and wanted to see him. He pulled out his phone and called him and told him they were driving into St Charles and Mike screamed like a little bitch he missed John a lot John was like a big brother to him he was like a mentor to the younger man.

John finally pulled up in Mikes driveway and shut the engine off before getting out he figured he'd let Cody sleep a little before waking him. He walked up to the front door and knocked he was shocked when Mike launched himself at him and hugged the bigger man John stumbled but managed to keep his feet. "Geez Mike nearly knock me over you idiot" John said smiling Mike grinned and tried to take him inside "wait Codes is here" John said Mike was confused as to why he was there "he's moving here with me it was his idea" John explained Mike nodded him and Cody were good friends just not as close as John and Mike. John woke Cody up and dragged his brother inside.

They walked in and Cody flopped down on a couch and John laughed at his brother he followed Mike into the kitchen where he saw Mike's boyfriend Ted in there John smiled and hugged Ted they had become close since Mike and Ted had started dating. "Hey John how are ya?" John smiled "good how about you Teddy?" John asked using the nickname Ted hated. "I'm good Johnny" John grimaced at the nickname but laughed it off. "So why aren't you two at work?" John asked "the station doesn't open till tomorrow so we are gonna have a BBQ today so you and Codes have to come" John nodded "cool so where is this house I paid for?" John asked "two doors down" John nodded as Mike handed him the keys. They sat and talked for a while before John and Cody left for their house which was already furnished with John's things.

Once inside John and Cody went straight to their rooms for a good sleep. After a couple of hours of sleep John got up and had a quick shower before changing into a tight black shirt and a pair of Jean shorts and heading into his brothers room to see if he wanted to go to the BBQ. Cody didn't want to so John left and went a few doors down to Mike's house he walked in and the back yard was full of people. He went over to the fridge and pulled out a beer and opened it and drank it. The beer was refreshing it woke him up some.

He walked around the yard and sat down on a chair that was near the pool. "Johnny!" John heard his name being yelled by Mike he rolled his eyes and got up before Mike tackled him to the floor in a bone crushing hug. "Hey Mikey" John said Mike got off the floor with a little help from Ted who was standing by watching his boyfriend be a complete idiot. "So glad you came where's Cody?" John smiled "he was too tired so he didn't want to come." John explained Mike nodded "that's cool lets go meet people." Mike said John nodded. Mike led John over to a group of people. "Hi guys this is John he's going to be one of the head detectives at the station, John this is Jeff, Ken, Phil, Shannon, Morrison, Dolph." John smiled and shook there hands "hey nice to meet you" They nodded and Mike dragged John off somewhere else.

He took him to meet the ladies "hi girls this is John he's gonna be a head detective at the station, John this is Melina, Kelly, Amy, Natalya, Maryse and Eve" John smiled and hugged the ladies "hi nice to meet you" the girls nodded and Mike dragged John away again.

He took him over to Ted who was standing there with a tall guy with dark hair and had tattoos all down his arms. John walked up to them with Mike and Mike smiled. "Hey Baby" Mike said as he kissed Ted it soon turned into a make out session. "Mike if you wanna do that get a room fucking exhibitionist." John said Mike and Ted laughed. Mike turned to the other man "Randy this is John he will be working with you probably since you are a head detective so is John he just transferred" Mike said Randy nodded and smiled a little and looked John over checking him out. Randy stuck out his hand and John took it shaking it. "Hey nice to meet ya" John said Randy nodded "you too" John smiled.

John decided to leave Mike to his making out with Ted and headed to a seat at the back of the yard and had a smoke he had been needing one since he arrived in Missouri he was stressed and he hadn't even started work yet. "Got a light?" Someone asked John nodded and handed the person the lighter.

The person sat down and John saw it was Randy. "So how do you know Mike?" Randy asked John smiled "I met him at the academy I was there helping out and he became my rookie I pretty much trained him" John said Randy nodded "well you did a pretty good job he's a good officer" John nodded "thanks what about you how did you meet him?" John asked "I'm friends with Ted we have known each other our whole lives so I met Mike when they got together." John nodded. "So why the transfer?" Randy nodded John sighed "personal problems and I needed to get away from Boston" John said Randy nodded "well I hope Missouri is better for you" John nodded "me too" John said Randy smiled.

"So you got a wife John?" John laughed "no I don't" Randy nodded but wondered why John was laughing. "Why were you laughing?" Randy asked "uh…well I don't exactly like the female kind" John said Randy nodded "me too I did once but not anymore" John nodded "they're all bitches anyway well some men can be as well like Mike" John said Randy laughed. "Are you looking forward to tomorrow?" Randy asked John nodded "yeah I guess I want to know who my partner will be hopefully we get along" John said Randy nodded "yeah I don't know who mine is either" John nodded.

By the end of the night John had made good friends with Randy, Jeff and all the girls. He decided to call it a night so he went home and went straight to bed. The next morning John got up and showered he dressed in a pair of black jeans, white sneakers and a black dress shirt he added his watch and dog tags before heading to the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and saw Cody sitting there he was dressed nicely. "Hey Codes lookin sharp" John commented as he got himself a cup of coffee and a doughnut. Cody rolled his eyes at his brother. "Thanks Jay are you sure you don't mind me using your car today?" Cody asked John shrugged "it's fine Codes I'm goin with Mike anyway just look after her" John said Cody nodded "well I better be going good luck at your interview I'm sure you will ace it love ya" John said before walking out of the door and over to Mikes.

He knocked on the door and Ted answered smiling John grinned at him "morning Teddy where is the wife?" John asked referring to Mike Ted laughed "kitchen he has a hang over" John smiled and winked at Ted. "MIKEY!" John yelled as he walked into the kitchen Mike groaned "Shut the hell up Cena" John laughed "cheer up I told you not to drink last night baby" Ted said John laughed. "So Michael are you ready for work or not?" John asked Mike nodded and soon they were on their way to the station. Once there they got out and there was a meeting they all got given there badges and guns and the meeting began.

"My name is Shawn Michaels and I am your chief here at the St Charles PD. Now first things first I'll be assigning you all partners so here we go Brook's & Moore, Hardy & Kennedy, Mizanin & Dibiase, Morrison & Ziggler, Kelly & Melina , Torres & Oulette, Dumas & Neidhart and last of all the detectives Cena & Orton. I just want you all to do great work if any of you need me let me know." Michaels said as everyone went to their desks. John was shocked that Randy was his partner but got over it and sat down at his desk. His desk was right next to Ted's and Mike's.

John was busy getting his desk in order he never noticed Randy staring at him his phone rang and he smiled when he saw it was Cody. "Hey Codes so how did it go?" John asked "I got it they gave it to me I am so excited" John smiled "that's awesome I'm so proud of you" John said Randy looked interested in the conversation he was thinking that Cody was John's lover. "So we'll go out and celebrate tonight ok?" John asked "sure thing do you want me to pick you up?" John laughed "nah Codes go home ok?" John told him "okay love ya" Cody said John smiled "love ya too" John said. He hung up his phone and went back to work.

At lunch time Mike found John sitting outside staring into space he decided to talk with him he had something he needed to ask his best friend. "Hey John" John smiled at him "so you gonna tell me what happened with you and Chris?" John sighed he didn't want to talk or think about Chris. "I broke up with him what else Is there to say?" John asked Mike rolled his eyes "tell me why?" John groaned "I came home and he was fucking someone else in my house in my bed ok happy now Mike coz I really didn't want to think about him." John said as he stood up and stormed back into the office. Randy glanced at him and saw the angry look but let it go. John stayed silent for the rest of the day.

At the end of the day John headed outside to go home with Mike and Ted but realized they had already left John groaned he was about to pull out his phone to call Cody but someone beeped at him he looked at the car it was a nice Hummer John smiled when he saw it was Randy. "Need a ride?" Randy asked John nodded "are you sure?" Randy nodded so John got in the car. They started driving. "So why didn't your boyfriend pick you up?" John was confused "boyfriend?" John asked Randy nodded "isn't that who you were talking to earlier on the phone?" John snorted "no that was my brother he moved here with me" John said Randy blushed. "So you don't have a boyfriend?" John shook his head "no I had one but it ended bad hence the reason I am living in Missouri instead of Mass" John said Randy nodded and pulled up at John's place. "I'm taking him out tonight to celebrate where's a good place?" John asked "Carbon sports bar down the road we all go there so I might see you there" John nodded and went inside.

John had a shower and changed into jeans and a nice shirt before finding Cody wearing the same. He pulled his brother out the door and got in the car he wasn't going to drink much tonight he decided. "So how was work?" John nodded "good my partner is nice" John said Cody nodded "any hot guys?" Cody asked "you know the rules Codes you can't date them it would be awkward for me" Cody smiled and nodded "not for me you idiot for you" John shrugged "haven't really noticed" Cody nodded.

"What about you meet anyone nice?" John asked Cody blushed "what's he like?" John asked Cody smiled "he's sweet, funny, caring and into comics and no I didn't bring it up he did. He's not conventionally hot but he's hot none the less." John smiled "name?" John asked "Matt Sydall but he likes to be called Evan" John nodded "picture?" Cody laughed at his brother as they parked the car and walked into the bar ordering a beer each. "I don't go around taking pictures of him you weirdo" Cody said John laughed at his brother "fine but are you gonna ask him out?" Cody shrugged "I guess I don't know it's hard" John nodded "just ask him if you wait to long you fall into the just friends category" John said Cody nodded and drank his drink.

Half an hour later Cody was still going on about Matt and John was amused by it he had never seen Cody so in lust before it was funny. He looked up when he saw a bunch of guys walk in he smiled when he saw it was Ted, Mike, Randy, Phil and Jeff. Cody looked up and saw them he smiled at Mike and Mike smiled back. "Hey Cena" Jeff said John smiled "Hey Jeff this is my brother Cody, Cody this is Jeff we work together & he is Matt's brother." John said Cody smiled and shook Jeff's hand. The rest of the guys came over. "Alright everyone this is my brother Cody, Codes this is Ted, Phil, Mike you know and Randy." John said they all said hi and went to their own table.

John watched Randy leave and smiled he liked the other detective but was scared to do anything about it. Cody saw John watching him and smiled. "He's hot" Cody said John looked at him "who?" Cody rolled his eyes "Randy he is smokin why aren't you trying to get that?" John shrugged "hadn't noticed he was that hot" Cody laughed at his brother. "bullshit how could you not notice how hot that man is you're just afraid the same shit will happen again like it did with Chris" John nodded "yeah I am but I don't wanna take the chance" Cody nodded "you're gonna have to eventually Jay if you wanna be happy ever again" Cody said before he got up to get them another round of drinks. John knew he was right but he couldn't make the first move he just couldn't.

"I know someone who likes you" Mike said in John's ear in a sing song voice John laughed "yeah?" Mike nodded "who?" John asked "A certain tattooed hot tall brunette who just so happens to be your partner." John smiled "Really?" Mike nodded "wow I never thought someone like that could like someone…someone like me" John said Mike scoffed "don't be so low on yourself Chris fucked up John don't let him fuck up your future and you're hot well that's what Orton told Teddy at lunch today" John smiled "well if he likes me why hasn't he asked me out or anything?" John asked Mike shrugged "Fear, rejection" John scoffed "like I'd reject that" John said Mike smiled and patted John on the back before leaving.

The night went by and John and Randy kept looking at each other but would turn away when the other noticed Cody was drunk so John needed to get him home. He picked him up and tried to get him into his car he got there and out Cody down trying to get his keys out. "Need some help?" Randy asked as he came up beside John. John nodded "yeah he is never like this" John said Randy nodded and strapped Cody into the car. "Don't you fucking puke on my seats Cody Garrett Cena" John said sternly Randy laughed. John slammed the door and looked at Randy "thanks…so I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" John asked "yeah patrol tomorrow so I'll pick you up in the car?" Randy asked John nodded "sure see you then" John said Randy nodded and smiled as he watched John drive away.

The next day John was in the kitchen getting ready for his day when a miserable looking Cody walked in John laughed at his brother. "Don't say a fucking word John" Cody grumbled John laughed "okay then I won't so do you work today or what?" John asked Cody nodded "just TA stuff I start full time next week" John nodded "oh ma called ring her and tell her the news ok?" Cody nodded there was a beep of a horn John got up "gotta go lil' bro I'll see you later tonight ok?" Cody waved him off and John left.

John walked out of the house and got in the car and smiled at Randy. Randy took off. "Wanna go get some coffee and food first?" Randy asked John nodded "yeah I am starving" John said Randy smiled "so how was your brother this morning?" John laughed "bad he looked like crap I have never seen him like that usually it's the other way around" John said Randy nodded and pulled up to the window and ordered 2 large coffees and 2 bacon and egg sandwiches. John smiled as he took his food. They ate their food and went on patrol.

"So did you have any good friends at your old station?" John nodded "my old partner Mickie she was one of my best friends she was awesome I could talk to her about anything I think she is the female Mike." John said Randy nodded "I feel the same way with Ted we tell each other everything I get a little sad because we haven't spent much time together since he and Mike got together but as long as he's happy I'm happy" John nodded "that's good I guess." John said.

By the end of the day Randy and John had arrested a few people mostly on drugs and weapons charges. They were on their way back to the station to get Randy's car when Johns phone rang. "Hello?" John asked as he answered "hi John" John groaned it was Chris. "what do you want Chris I thought I told you not to ring me" John said "I know but I missed you and I couldn't believe it when Lawler said you moved to Missouri was it that hard seeing me everyday?" John laughed "of course it was Chris how would you like it if I had done that to you? Do you even care probably not since Copeland is warming the bed I used to warm right? You're both pathetic and to think I loved you!" John said as he slammed his phone shut Randy was stunned to see John like that he had so much pain on his face.

John looked over at Randy and sighed "sorry about that" John said Randy shrugged "it's fine…so I was wondering if you'd want to go out sometime?" John smiled "I'd love too when?" John asked "tomorrow night?" John nodded "that's cool I'm looking forward to it" John said as they got to the station they gave the chief there progress for the day and Randy took John home. They wouldn't see each other tomorrow since it was their day off.

John walked inside and saw Cody was there with someone else who he figured was 'Evan' John smiled as he walked in he took off his gun and locked it away noticing Evan's apprehension of the new figure Cody stepped in. "Evan this is my brother John he's a detective" Cody explained Evan nodded "hi nice to meet you" John smiled and got a beer and drank it and sat down with his brother and his brothers friend. "Nice to meet you too, so are you two doing anything tonight?" John asked Cody nodded "we are going to the movies" John nodded "cool I have dinner with Mike and Teddy anyway" John said Cody nodded "have fun" John smiled and headed for the shower.

John had a hot long shower before he changed and went over to Mike's he walked in and saw that Mike and Ted weren't the only ones there Randy was there too he smiled at all the men before getting himself a drink and sitting down. "So where is the Codeman tonight John?" John smiled "on a date" John said "wow he doesn't waste anytime does he?" John shook his head Ted and Randy walked away to have their own conversation. "Chris called me today" John said Mike nodded "and?" John sighed "he didn't realize how bad he hurt me I laughed at him he is such an ass" John said Mike nodded "tell me what happened all of it" John nodded.

"well I had just finished a long ass shift and I went home I heard noises so I went upstairs and Chris was there slamming into Copeland I asked him what the hell he was doing and he asked me to join in." John said Mike was stunned "wholly shit" John nodded "you know the sad thing was that I actually considered it I mean I was so dedicated to our relationship that I was just going to ignore his cheating." John said he never saw Ted and Randy standing there Mike shooed them away. "I sold the house and he ended up buying it and we hadn't talked since before today that is." Mike nodded "he's a low life dirty dog John let him go" John nodded "I'm trying to I really am" John said Mike grinned "yeah Randy told us about your date man I am happy for you" John smiled "good I'm glad." John said.

They sat down for dinner and had a nice meal of Chinese food. Randy kept looking over at John and smiling John never even realized it. After dinner they sat down and talked. "So when are you two gonna tie the knot?" Randy asked "not sure not yet anyway we are too young" John smiled "Teddy do you think you could introduce Codes to some younger people the only people he knows are me, Mike and this Evan guy" Ted nodded "sure thing what does he do for a living?" John smile proudly at the thought of his brother "he's a teacher he graduated at the top of his class in Boston I was so proud that day" John said Ted nodded "that's cool I'm sure we can find some people for him to hang with" John nodded "thanks I always worry about him but I don't know why" Ted nodded "it's fine John you're his brother you're supposed to worry." John laughed a little. "I need a smoke I'll be back" John said he left for the back yard. Mike and Ted looked at Randy who looked like he wanted to go with him. "Go already" Mike said Ted laughed as Randy nodded and left.

Randy found John standing by the pool staring into space. "Got a light?" Randy asked John nodded and smiled "is that your pick up line or something?" John asked Randy shrugged "why is it working?" John raised his eyebrows "we'll see after tomorrow night" John said Randy nodded. "About that any preference on what we do?" John shrugged "whatever your heart desires Orton" John said Randy nodded "so if I took you to a strip club that's ok?" John snickered "I never knew you were the type to go to a strip club on a first date but hey it's your life" John said Randy laughed "how about dinner and a movie we can eat at a nice outback steak house place and you can pick the movie" John nodded "sure thing sounds great" Randy smiled as the put out their cigarettes and went back inside.

An hour later John and Randy left John gave Randy a little wink before walking home. When he got there he heard giggling and realized his brother was home. He smiled and went to bed. The next day John woke up late since it was his day off. He had a shower and went downstairs he saw his brother sitting in the lounge with Evan John smiled when he joined them. "Hey Jay I thought you were at work." John shook his head "day off but I wont be here tonight I'm going out" John said Cody nodded "with who?" John chuckled "Randy" John said Cody smirked "finally yay what are you doing?" John smiled "dinner and a movie" John said Cody nodded. "You don't mind that Evan stays here right John?" John shrugged "you two can do what you want you're both grown ups just be safe" John said causing both men to blush.

During the day John washed and waxed his car, did three loads of laundry got some groceries and had a nap. Randy had texted him and told him that he'd pick him up at 7pm so John was all organized his house was clean and everything was done he had spoken to his parents, Leah and Mickie and he was now bored. "John can I talk to you like a brother to brother talk?" Cody asked John nodded and sat down at the kitchen table. "What's up Codes?" John asked "how did you know it was the right time to sleep with Chris for the first time?" John scratched the back of his neck. "Codes me and Chris well….we slept together on our first date" John said Cody was shocked "really?" John nodded "yeah I never regretted it. Do you want to take the next step with Evan is that what this is about?" John asked Cody nodded "Codes only you can know if it's the right time I can't tell you, you and Evan have to feel it. If it's any help I have a feeling he won't ever hurt you" John said Cody nodded John got up and left Cody to think.

He went and had a shower and changed into some jeans and a nice shirt. He headed downstairs to wait he got his phone and his wallet and left when he heard Randy beep. John said a quick goodbye to Cody and Evan and got into the car. John smiled at Randy as he buckled his seat belt. "So what movie did you decide on?" Randy asked "vampire movie I felt like a comedy is that ok?" Randy nodded "it's fine John" John Smiled they got to the restaurant and ordered a steak Diane each.

John glanced at Randy and smiled he was a beautiful man. "So tell me about yourself?" Randy said John smiled "well I am from Boston I went to the Boston police academy where I graduated and became a uniform officer I worked my way up and made detective I was the lead detective at the station before I got my transfer and came here. I think I take too many risks professionally." John said Randy smiled "what about your family?" John nodded "well there's Codes as you know he is like my best friend if anything ever happened to him I'd feel like I was dead inside. Then I have a sister called Leah she'd gorgeous and she's married to Matt who is a fireman then there's mom and dad that's all really but soon my sister will be having a baby so there will be another Cena around well Hardy really." John said "Hardy? As in Jeff?" John nodded "yeah I only found that out when I was talking to him so we are brother in laws weird huh?" Randy nodded.

"What about you?" John asked Randy smiled "same type pf professional thing as you graduated ad worked my way up to being detective." John nodded "family?" Randy smiled this date was going awesome so far. "Well there's me and I have a younger brother Nathan and a younger sister Becky they give me hell but I love them to bits I'm really close with my mom and dad. My dad was a cop also so we have that in common." John nodded and smiled. "Do they care that you're gay?" John asked Randy smiled "no they were really accepting of me" John nodded.

Randy looked at John he was a sexy man and he wanted to just kiss him. "What about your family?" John sighed "they are ok with it my mom and dad didn't like it at first but I can't change who I am so they are nice and polite about it. They became fine with it when I was with my ex." John said Randy nodded "Chris right?" John nodded. "Yeah we were together for three years" John said Randy nodded "what happened? If you don't mind me asking." John smiled "I came home and he was fucking one of our co workers." John said. "So you were his partner?" John shook his head "no he was below me but we made it work for a while but he screwed it up I was blind towards his actions but I am over it now I need to move on." John said Randy nodded.

"What about you any exes I should be worried about?" John asked Randy laughed "no only my ex wife but me and her are really close friends." John nodded "that's good then" John said Randy smiled. "So how are you getting on with everyone else at the station?" Randy asked John smiled "really well they all seem nice so I'm just getting to know people I guess. I'm glad to have moved here it seems so much more casual I guess." John said Randy nodded "you ready to go to the movies?" John nodded and got up Randy paid for dinner and they walked to the car.

They went to the movies and had a fun time John didn't want the date to end but he knew it had to they had work the next day so they couldn't be out all night. Randy drove him home and walked him to the door. "I had a really nice time tonight John" John smiled "me too Randy maybe we could do it again?" John asked Randy smiled and nodded "totally I'd really like that, so I'll see you tomorrow at work then?" Randy asked John nodded and leaned in and kiss Randy softly on the lips. Licking Randy's bottom lip asking for entrance which was granted they stayed in the lip lock for a few minutes before they needed air. They pulled away and John smiled at Randy. "I better go in I'll see you tomorrow" John said Randy nodded and John walked into his house smiling.

4 months later: everything was going good for John he and Randy were now a couple and they managed to keep their personal life and their professional life separate. Cody and Evan were now living together which John was happy about he wanted his brother happy. Leah was 8 months along in her pregnancy and was apparently doing Matt's head in with the complaining John just laughed. His parents wanted him to come home for a week just to visit but he didn't know if he could get time off. Mike and Ted were happy they had just gotten engaged and Mike had asked John to be his best man and John accepted.

It was Friday night and John was getting ready to go to Carbon for a drink with a few people. He was looking forward to seeing Randy. Even though they had been together for four months they hadn't slept together and John was getting horny and he wanted Randy bad but he didn't know if Randy was ready to take that step with him yet. John was falling in love with Randy but he wouldn't be the first to say the words I love you he couldn't put himself out there just yet. He pulled up to the bar and ordered a drink before sitting down and watching the game that was on the flat screen TV.

"Hey sexy" John heard being whispered in his ear he shivered and smiled he knew that voice it was Randy. "Hey yourself" John said Randy smiled "who's winning?" Randy asked John shrugged "I wasn't really paying attention to it" John said Randy nodded. "You ok babe?" Randy asked John nodded "yeah of course" Randy nodded he didn't believe him but he let it go. "I wanted to ask you something" John focused on Randy and smiled "ok is something wrong?" Randy shook his head "no….my parents are having a BBQ tomorrow and they invited me and I wanted to know if you wanted to come?" John was shocked "you want me to meet your family?" John asked Randy nodded "of course I do John you mean a lot to me" John smiled and took Randy's hand "well then I'd love to come do they know about me?" John asked Randy nodded "yes of course they know about you." John smiled "well then I'm looking forward to it" Randy smiled.

During the night John kept looking over at Randy and smiling he was in love with the man he couldn't deny it any more and he wanted to show him how much he meant to him tonight was the night. John walked over to Randy. "Do you wanna spend the night with me tonight?" John asked Randy smiled at his boyfriend "yeah sure wanna get out of here now?" Randy asked John nodded they said goodbye to everyone and left going to John's house. Once there they made themselves more comfortable. "Do you wanna watch a movie upstairs?" John asked Randy nodded and smiled.

They went upstairs and they stripped down to their underwear and slipped into bed John put the TV on and Randy picked a movie. Halfway through the movie Randy couldn't take it anymore he pounced on John and attacked the older man with kisses and licks against his neck John moaned Randy was making him crazy. "I want you John…have for a long time" Randy said looking into John's eyes John smiled "I want you too" John said Randy went back and kissed the hell out of John.

Randy moved and went to work on John's neck sucking and biting at the tender flesh John was getting nervous he had never been bottom before he was always top with Chris. Randy moved down and was licking and biting at John's chest and stomach tracing John's abs with his tongue. Randy moved his hand and reached into John's boxers and took hold of John's member gripping it tightly John moaned out loud. Randy smirked and stripped John and himself of their underwear before straddling John's hips.

John was squirming and Randy noticed he looked nervous so he stopped his kisses and bites and looked into John's eyes. "What's wrong do you not want this?" Randy asked John smiled "of course I want this….I just I've never been bottom before" John said Randy nodded "never?" John shook his head "never I was always top" Randy nodded "do you want to stop?" John shook his head "no I want you to be my first ok?" Randy nodded and went back to what he was doing.

Randy trailed kisses all the way down John's body licking and sucking on every bit of skin available. He finally made it down to John's cock and took the head into his mouth. "Fuck Rand" John moaned as he felt Randy's mouth on him. Randy engulfed John's entire member he took John as far into his mouth as his gag reflex would allow he managed to deep throat him. "Oh fuck Rand you know how to suck my dick….you were born to do it" John moaned as Randy continued his slow agonizing pace of licking and sucking John. While sucking John off he moved his left hand and began fondling John's balls he would roll them around and give them a little tug here and there. John was reaching his breaking point he didn't want to come yet he wanted to do it when Randy was fully seethed inside of him.

John pulled Randy off of him and brought him up and locked him in a passionate kiss tasting himself on Randy's tongue they pulled apart and John was going crazy he needed Randy in him and that was something he never thought he'd ever want. "Want you now" John said Randy nodded as John handed him lube "no condom?" Randy asked John shook his head "are you clean?" John asked Randy nodded "me too so what the fuck does it matter?" Randy shrugged.

Randy poured some lube onto his fingers and gently probed at John's entrance. John was really nervous and Randy could tell. "You need to relax or this is going to hurt" John nodded and immediately relaxed. He hissed in pain as Randy breached his hole with his finger it stung like a bitch. "You ok?" Randy asked John nodded "yeah I just need to get used to it" John said Randy nodded and started moving his finger around looking for John's hot spot. He pulled out his one finger and went back in with two. John was in pain and Randy needed to distract him so he kissed him hard on the lips. "Oh god…." John moaned when Randy hit that spot Randy smirked and kept hitting it over and over sending John crazy.

"need you now please Rand" John moaned Randy nodded and pulled his fingers out he lubed up his cock and aligned himself at John's entrance he leaned down and kissed John while he slowly entered the man he loved. John had tears in his eyes he never knew it could hurt so bad. Randy slowly pushed passed John's virgin walls but kept still letting John get used to the feeling of being filled.

John felt more comfortable so he urged Randy to continue his movements. Randy started moving slowly trying to make this night last as long as possible but John's ass was the best he had ever tasted in his life he was so tight it was like a vice. "harder baby….harder" John whispered out Randy smiled and kissed John and changed his angle and moved in and out of John harder but still slowly he was grazing John's hot spot every time making John moan out loud. "you feel so good inside of me" John said Randy smiled "you're so tight baby fuck your beautiful" Randy said he leaned down and kissed John again John pulled him closer by the back of his neck loving the closeness of Randy.

Randy was getting closer so he reached and took hold of John in his hands and started moving his hand up and down John's member in time with his own movements. "so close John fuck" Randy moaned John nodded and moved his hips to meet with Randy's thrusts. "gonna cum John" Randy warned "me too baby" John said Rand nodded "cum with me baby I want us to cum together" Randy ordered John went crazy and fisted himself harder and faster three strokes later both men came screaming the others name.

Randy collapsed and fell beside John. John laid there breathing heavily. "That was the most intense thing I have ever felt in my life" John said Randy nodded and smiled "I know it was like we were one" John smiled and kissed Randy on the lips. Randy looked into John's eyes "I love you John I don't know when it happened but I'm glad it did." John smiled "I love you too I have never had this sort of connection with anyone before I think you're it for me" John said Randy smiled "me and you forever and always?" John smiled "forever and always" John said as they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning John woke up early had a shower and made some food while Randy was still sleeping. He went upstairs to wake him but the door rang he answered it and Mike and Ted rushed in. John shrugged and decided to leave Randy for a while. He walked over and sat down with Ted and Mike. "Morning guys what's up?" John asked "nothing much we were hungry I see Orton's car is outside" John nodded "yeah so?" John asked Mike smirked "Johnny got laid" Mike said John rolled his eyes "yeah I did and it was….I don't even know the words o describe it" John said Mike and Ted smiled. "Where is he?" Ted asked John pointed to the stairs "still asleep I was going to wake him but you guys showed up" John said Ted nodded.

Twenty minutes later Randy strolled downstairs and was confused to see Ted and Mike with no John he went a got himself a cup of coffee and joined his two friends in the lounge. "Where's John?" Randy asked Mike smiled "outside talking to his friend on the phone" Mike said Randy nodded. Ten minutes later John came in he smiled at Randy before grabbing a cigarette and walking back outside. Randy followed him "are you ok?" Randy asked John nodded "yeah Mickie called and she told me that Chris and Adam are getting married it was a shock but I'm ok" John said Randy nodded. John leaned over and placed a small kiss on Randy's neck Randy shivered at the movement. "Did you have a good sleep?" John asked Randy nodded "yeah but you weren't there when I woke up I thought you left me" John shook his head "never" Randy smiled and headed back inside with John.

An hour later Mike and Ted left and Randy had gone back to his place to change and he would pick John up later for the BBQ this gave John time to clean up do his laundry pay his bills call his parents who were still nagging him about coming to visit since they wanted to meet Randy and Evan so they decided to do it in a month. "John!" Cody yelled as he walked into the house John smiled "in the lounge Codes!" John yelled back Cody came bounding in making John laugh.

John eyed his brother something was up with him. "What's up brother?" John asked Cody smiled "mom and dad called and we are going to Boston in a month how cool is that?" Cody asked John shrugged "yeah I know they called me too they want to meet Randy" John said Cody nodded and smiled "yeah It will be so cool." John nodded. "That means we will be there when Le has the baby right?" John asked Cody nodded "yeah" John nodded he heard a beep so he got up. "I gotta go Codes but you and Evan should come over tonight I'll cook I miss my bro I have to go to this BBQ I'm meeting Randy's family today" John said Cody smiled "can I hang here for a bit?" John nodded and hugged his brother goodbye. "Lock up when you leave though ok?" Cody nodded as John left the house.

John got into the car and smiled before kissing Randy on the cheek he buckled up and sat there nervously waiting for Randy to get to his parents house. Once there John was sitting in the car he didn't want to get out it was so nerve racking. Randy looked over at John and smiled "relax babe they will love you now lets go" John nodded and walked into the house with Randy. They went to the back yard John was glad to see that Ted and Mike were there he needed a friend if things got a bit much.

Randy dragged him over to the group and got their attention "everyone this is John my boyfriend John this is my dad Bob, my mom Elaine sister Becky her boyfriend Justin my brother Nathan and his girlfriend Meghan." John smiled and shook their hands. They sat down and started talking. "So John are you from Missouri?" Bob asked John smiled "no I'm from Boston I transferred here and that's when I met Randy" John said Bob nodded "so you're a cop?" John nodded "yeah I love it since I was a little kid I always wanted to be a cop I'm glad that I have been able to get as far as I have" John said "so what are you an officer?" Nathan asked John laughed "no I'm a detective have been now for about a year and a half" John said Nathan nodded.

John sat there and was soon joined by Randy's sister. "So are you ok with all these people?" Becky asked John nodded "it's weird but im ok now I was a nervous wreck before hand." John said Becky nodded "he seems really happy with you I think you will be the thing he needs" John smiled "I hope so I really love him. Before I met him I was in a bad place my ex had cheated on me but he made my life fun again he's one of a kind and he means a lot to me" John said Becky smiled "oh look Sam's here with Alana you should meet her" Becky said as they watched Randy walk up to the mother and daughter and have a serious conversation. The thing is John didn't know that Randy had a daughter and shit would hit the fan momentarily. "Sam and Alana who are they?" John asked Becky looked at him and realized he didn't know about her brother having a daughter.

Becky excused herself and walked over to Randy and got in his face "why the hell haven't you told him about Alana you idiot?" Becky asked Sam was confused "who? John?" Sam asked she knew all about John and Randy. "Yeah this douche didn't tell him you know when he finds out he will be so hurt Randy you say you love him but you don't tell him about this?" Randy sighed he was a dead man he knew John hated liars from the beginning he said that there was to be no lies and would tell each other everything. "I'm sorry" Randy said "yeah well you will be when they meet" Becky said as she walked away from her brother and ex sister in law.

Randy picked up Alana and walked over to John with Sam. "John this is Sam my ex wife" John nodded and shook her hand "hi nice to meet you Randy talks about you all the time" John said "all good I hope" John nodded "yeah of course." John said Sam nodded "is this your daughter?" John asked looking at Alana Sam nodded "yeah her name is Alana Marie Orton" Sam said Randy looked down and John knew it was Randy's child. "You have a child Randal?" John asked Randy nodded. "Hi" Alana said John let go of his hurt and anger. "Hi there I'm John who are you beautiful?" Alana giggled "I'm Alana you know my daddy?" John nodded "yeah we work together" John said he gave Alana a quick kiss and went to get a drink before joining Ted and Mike at the table.

Ted and Mike looked at John he looked angry and hurt. "What's wrong?" Mike asked "Randy has a child?" John asked they nodded "yeah you didn't know?" John shook his head "no I didn't I can't believe he never told me about her. You would think he would tell the person he loves something as important as having a child right?" John asked Ted and Mike nodded "I'll go see why he never said anything ok?" John nodded and Mike looked at his friend he looked so broken it was sad and it made Mike angry.

John sat there not wanting to talk to anything he needed to use the bathroom so he walked inside and didn't notice Randy following him he used the toilet and then walked out but was pulled into a room by Randy he glared at them man he loved. "What the hell are you doing?" John asked he tried to leave but Randy stopped him. "John please let me talk to you" John sighed "what is there to talk about you lied to me we have been together for months and you never once told me that you have a child do you know how fucked up that is? I trusted you Randy and now I cant stand the sight of you" John said Randy looked down "I know I'm so sorry" John sighed "yeah well If I really meant that much to you, you would have told me about your daughter" John said and walked out of the room only to be grabbed again by Randy he shrugged him off "don't touch me right now just leave me the hell alone" John spat before walking away.

John walked back out to the yard and sat down with Mike and Ted "can I get a lift home soon boys I really don't want to stay here much longer" John said Mike nodded "yeah go say goodbye and we'll head on out" John nodded he went over and shook hands with Bob, Nathan and Justin and hugged Elaine, Becky, Meghan and Sam. He bent down to talk to Alana. "Hey sweetie I'm going now but you be a good girl ok?" John asked Alana nodded and gave John a hug "Bye, Bye Johnny" Alana said John smiled and got up "he loves you Randy does John he never meant to hurt you" Sam said John nodded "but he did" John said he gave her another hug before walking inside. He was about to leave when he saw Randy "I'm going I'll see you whenever." John said he walked away and got in the car and went home.

When John got there he had a quick shower and collapsed onto the sofa a watched some sport he was angry, hurt and upset that Randy didn't tell him about Alana it was though Randy didn't trust him. He was snapped from his thoughts as Evan and Cody came walking in smiling. "Hey John you ok?" Cody asked John nodded "yeah fine I ordered burgers is that ok?" John asked Cody and Evan nodded. "Now tell us what is wrong I know you there is something bothering you." John nodded "Randy has a daughter and he never told me about her I met her today but not because he wanted me too she showed up with his ex" John said Cody nodded "did you talk to him about it?" John nodded "he said sorry but how am I supposed to believe something like that I mean we have been together for months it should have come up at some point" John said Cody nodded he gave John a hug.

They sat and ate dinner talking about there lives but John wasn't in the mood he got up and had an early night, the next morning he went for a run before showering and having breakfast he sat around and did nothing. Randy had called him but he didn't answer he had talked to Leah about it and she was on the same page as John but he had to give Randy the chance to talk. John got up and headed over to Randy's he knocked and was surprised to see Sam there "oh hi Sam if you and Randy are busy I'll go" John said he was about to walk away when Sam grabbed him. "No he's in there I was dropping Alana off I'll be back soon ok?" John nodded and headed inside.

John walked into the house and smiled when he saw Randy playing tea party with Alana they looked so cute together. "Johnny!" Alana squealed as she ran into John's arms John picked her up and gave her a hug. "Hey sweetie are you playing with daddy?" Alana nodded and wriggled out of John's arms and ran back to where her dad was. Randy was staring at John smiling John gave him a small smile back. "Johnny come play with us" Alana said John smiled and sat down with the two Orton's they played for a while and after lunch Alana was put down for a nap and this was perfect timing for John to talk to Randy.

John was sitting outside just staring into space when Randy joined him. "I'm glad you're here" Randy said John nodded "me too I just figured we really needed to talk" John said Randy nodded "I'm sorry I never told you about her John I was a complete idiot" John nodded "then why did you keep her a secret?" John asked Randy shrugged "I was scared you'd run since she was born I had tried to be with other people but when I tell them about her they leave and I didn't want you to do that I love you too much" John nodded "Randy I would never leave you, I look at you and my heart stops you're the one I want to be with I know we haven't been together very long but you are who I want." John said Randy nodded "so you won't leave because of her?" John shook his head and walked over to Randy and held him close. "No I won't but if you ever lie to me or don't tell me the truth or tell me something straight away I wont hesitate to leave I dealt with lies with Chris I wont do it again." John said Randy nodded "I promise I will tell you everything ok?" John nodded and kissed Randy slipping his tongue into Randy's mouth.

When they pulled apart Randy smiled and took John into the lounge room and they sat and watched TV. "Do you think we both could get like a week off in a month?" John asked "I guess why?" Randy asked "me and Codes have to head back to Boston I've already got the time off and since we are getting two new detectives I thought you could come with me so you could meet my family." John said Randy smiled "I'll talk to Michaels about it tomorrow. So are you ready for these rookie detectives to be there tomorrow?" John shrugged "I guess what are there names again?" John asked "uh I think one is Kaval and the other is Mysterio" John nodded "sounds good" they had just cuddled up when Alana woke up Randy smiled and went to get her.

Two hours later after taking Alan to the park and playing some more Sam came and got her she was happy that John and Randy had sorted everything out she was happy for them. John got up he had to leave. "Where are you going?" Randy asked John smiled "home" John said Randy was disappointed "stay here tonight please?" John sighed he needed to go get his things "I'll go get my shit then I will come back ok?" John said Randy nodded and gave him a kiss. John left he got some clothes for tomorrow his badge and gun before leaving to go back to Randy's, he got there and they went to bed straight away.

The next morning John woke up and Randy wasn't in bed with him he heard the shower going so he decided to join him. He stripped off and climbed into the shower and wrapped his arms around Randy's waist. Randy smiled knowing it was John. "Good morning John did you sleep well." John leaned into Randy's back "mmhhmm I always do when you're there." Randy smiled "that's good because I don't plan on going anywhere. Now let's wash and go eat I'm starving." Randy said John nodded and began washing he looked at Randy's cock and noticed it was hard he smirked and gripped Randy hard.

Randy gasped at the sudden attention. "Fuck John" Randy groaned he took hold of John's cock and started stroking him in time with John's strokes on his own dick. The stroking was getting faster and harder. "Shit Jay almost there" Randy warned "me too baby" John moaned back they started stoking even faster Randy's balls started to tighten. "Ooooohhhh fuuuuuck John I'm gonna come shiiiiiiiittttt." Randy cried out as he came all over John's hand and the shower wall. Randy kept his rhythm up on John's dick stroking him faster "shit Rand just like that ooooooohhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh." John moaned as he came in Randy's hand. Randy pulled John into a sweet kiss before he stepped out of the shower.

They got dressed and headed downstairs for some coffee they drank their coffee and were out the door. They stopped and got a doughnut each and John got a box for everyone which Randy rolled his eyes at John was such a gentleman. They got to work and John dropped the box and within minutes they were all gone John and Randy laughed at it they must have been hungry. "CENA! ORTON!" Michaels yelled for them John and Randy looked at each other before going into Michaels' office. They both sat down and sat there in silence.

Ten minutes later two more men entered John and Randy looked at them they were small Randy smirked and John rolled his eyes at his partner. "right Cena, Orton because you two are the lead detectives we have brought in some rookies to help out so you both can go on your vacation time in a month, all you need to do is teach them the ropes for the next few weeks they will become permanent and partners." John nodded "so what are we doing today sir?" John asked "just surveillance on a drug warehouse you'll be taking these two and two other men with you" John nodded "who?" Randy asked "it's up to you now get to work" John and Randy left with Kaval and Rey following them.

John got to his desk and sat down he saw the two new men and smiled "I'm John and that is Randy and you are?" John asked "Kaval and Rey" John nodded "okay then I'll debrief you while Orton finds us two more officers to accompany us." John said "Miz and Dibiase?" Randy asked John shrugged "are they up to it?" Randy nodded "yeah" John nodded "its fine then" John said Randy smiled it was weird how John went straight into work mode when he put on his badge and gun it was hot.

John went to the cabinet and pulled out some files. "We have been working on this case for two months now they are shady they are one of the biggest drug dealing groups in Missouri we need to get them on camera and then we can move in and arrest them." John said Rey and Kaval nodded. "Okay our main man is Barrett he is the leader of the group the rest will fall to pieces if we take him out ok? Then we have Otunga, Tarver and Slater." John said showing them pictures of the group. Rey and Kaval nodded "go get your vests and shit on then." John said he laughed as they walked away.

John was strapping his vest on when Randy walked up to him "we're taking the hummer boss said so" John nodded "that's cool are you ready for this Rand?" John asked Randy looked at John and knew he was worried "hey we'll both be fine ok relax Jay we've got this" John nodded and let out a shaky breath "I know I am just worried so are Mike and Teddy coming?" John asked Randy nodded and patted John on the back "love you" Randy whispered John smiled "love you too" John whispered back they headed out to the car and waited on Mike, Ted, Kaval and Rey they finally got there so Randy drove them to the spot where they'd be monitoring the group from.

They got to the spot and sat there waiting for any action nothing happened for a few hours but then Barrett showed up with Otunga and they pulled out some crates which had packages of Cocaine in them Kaval took some photos John pulled out his gun and Randy looked at him. "Don't you fucking do it John" John smiled "Rand we need to get these fuckers ok? Just watch my back" John said Randy nodded "you're letting him go?" Mike asked Randy nodded "he'll go whether I tell him to stay or not he's a stubborn jackass he better not hurt himself or I'll kill him." Randy said Mike nodded he didn't think it would end up right he had a bad feeling.

John stalked over to the warehouse and saw Barrett and Otunga standing there talking he could see that only Otunga had a gun he came out and pulled his gun on him he didn't see the sot coming from Otunga and got shot in the leg he fell to the floor but that was when Randy, Mike, Ted, Kaval and Rey stormed into the warehouse and took both men down. Randy called for an ambulance and they arrived John looked bad he had lost a lot of blood and was falling into unconsciousness which Randy didn't like.

Randy walked over and sat with John "don't you dare die on me John I cant take it if you die" John opened his eyes "I'm sorry I should have listened to you I love you Rand" Randy smiled "I love you too you'll be ok" John nodded "call Codes please?" John asked Randy nodded and kissed John. Finally the ambulance arrived and they took John to hospital Randy followed and called Cody on the way Mike, Ted, Kaval and Rey headed back to the station to put the evidence in and they put Barrett and Otunga into lock up. They got the go ahead to go see how John was so they left.

John was rushed straight into surgery and Randy was pacing the floor while Cody sat there crying while Evan held him. Mike and Red showed up and raced to see Randy. "Any news yet?" Mike asked Randy shook his head "no he went straight into surgery they said it would be a while" Mike and Ted nodded and sat down. An hour and a half later the doctor walked out "are you here for Mr. Cena?" The doctor asked they all got up "yes we work together and that's his brother" the doctor nodded "he is very lucky he is in recovery right now he will need some physical therapy with the leg he will be on crutches for a few months" Randy was relieved "so he's gonna be ok?" Randy asked the doctor nodded "you can come back and see him if you'd like to?" they nodded and walked to the room with the doctor they sat down and stared at the sleeping body of John. "He should wake up shortly" the doctor said and left. "Codes did you ring your family?" Mike asked Cody nodded "yeah they wanted to come but I told them not to since Leah is about ready to pop." Randy smiled at his boyfriend's body he looked so unlike himself but he was still his John.

"I can't believe he got shot again" Cody said Randy looked at him "again?" Cody nodded "yeah he was shot a few years back he was called to an armed robbery and the guy shot him in his chest you know the scar there?" Cody asked Randy nodded "that was from surgery he was out for about 8 months then a few months later some asshole druggie sliced him in the neck that's why he has a scar on his neck." Cody said Randy nodded he never knew any of this. "He doesn't like talking about it he says it makes him look weak" Randy nodded John started to stir and finally he opened his eyes to see Randy.

John smiled at Randy "hey" John croaked out Randy smiled and moved closer and took John's hand in his own and gently kissed it. "Thank god you're ok babe I thought I was loosing you" John smiled "never" John said "Cody is here" Randy said John looked over and there was his brother "hey Codes I'm ok alright everything is ok" John said Cody nodded and hugged John tightly. "Mom and dad wanted to come but I told them not to I should ring them though" Cody said he walked away and left Randy and John alone. "I'm sorry" John said Randy looked at him "sorry? For what?" John sighed "not listening I shouldn't have gone after them I should've stayed there with you but no I had be a super hero and get myself shot" John said Randy smiled "it's fine John I only care that you were safe I love you I cant be without you" John nodded.

A little later the doctor came in "Mr. Cena glad to see you're awake now you will be getting out of here tomorrow at some point I will give you your meds and crutches, also you will have to have PT every week to work on getting your leg strength back and if you're working just a desk job no on duty stuff ok?" The doctor asked John nodded "sure thing" the doctor left. "I have already organized for a few months off so I can help you out and you're moving in with me and don't bother arguing it won't work ok?" John nodded "Is Michaels pissed at me?" John asked Randy shook his head "no he is proud of you babe we got them Wade and Otunga are done for thanks to you" John smiled "well at least something good came out of all of this" John said Randy nodded.

The next few days were hard John was getting frustrated with having to use crutches and when he wouldn't Randy would get angry. John wanted to go back to work he wanted to do something anything he couldn't just sit around all day it was boring. He couldn't drive or walk anywhere he wasn't allowed to drink because of the meds he was on he wanted to have sex but every time they tried it would hurt John's leg. Randy was being so nice to him but John was being an ass to him in return. John felt bad but he needed some space he was going crazy it was like he was in jail.

The door swung open and John got up without his crutches and smiled when he saw Randy walk in Randy narrowed his eyes when he saw John without his crutches John saw it and was embarrassed because Mike, Ted, Evan and Cody were with him. "sit your ass down Cena" John rolled his eyes "no I am bored I'm going upstairs you aint my mother Orton leave me alone" John spat before hobbling upstairs into their bedroom he laid down and sighed he was being an ass but Randy was smothering him.

Randy collapsed into a chair and sighed "I just don't know how to help him" Randy said Cody stepped forward. "Randy if I know my brother and I think I do he is just frustrated and bored he probably thinks your pitying him and smothering him if he wanted someone to smother him he would go back to Boston and stay with our mom just give him time." Randy nodded "he blames himself he thinks it was his entire fault for why he got shot he's miserable." Randy sat there shocked "he was worse when he was stabbed before whether you believe it or not he loves having you here he likes that you care no one has ever cared for him the way you do Chris was too busy fucking around on him you just have to give him space and let him be independent if he needs help he will ask you." Randy nodded. "I'll go talk to him can you set the food up we'll be down in a minute" Randy said he walked up the stairs to go and talk to John.

Randy walked into the room and saw John sitting on the bed. "I hate this Rand I am being a complete asshole to you and you're being the nicest man ever I am a horrible person" John said Randy sat next to him "babe you aren't horrible you are frustrated you are bored and everything is starting to get to you. I would be the same if I was you. I have been smothering you too much and I'm gonna back off a bit ok?" John nodded "I love you Randy I just think we need a break" John said Randy was devastated "you wanna break up with me?" John shook his head "no I think we need to take a break like a vacation maybe we could go to Boston early I just need a change of scenery" Randy nodded "it's fine babe I'll make the arrangements ok?" John nodded and Randy helped him downstairs.

Over the next few days John and Randy got everything organized for their trip to Boston they were going to be staying with Mickie John didn't want to stay with his parents and Matt was having Jeff there for a few days so he took Mickie up on her offer to stay there. They were currently on the flight and John's leg was killing him it was throbbing and he had already taken his pills but it didn't seem to matter at all. "You ok?" Randy asked "my leg is killing me" John said Randy nodded "did you take your pills?" John nodded "yeah I did god it feels like it is about to fall off" John said Randy pulled out his pills and gave him another one "take it you'll be fine" John nodded and swallowed the pill it seemed to work because he fell sleep straight away.

They arrived in Boston and John was happy he hadn't been home since he left it was good to be back to where he grew up. Randy looked around it was cold and dull he never knew why John loved it there so much. Randy collected their things before getting a loan car and driving to Mickie's with John's directions. When they got there John hobbled his way to the front door and was attacked in a huge hug by Mickie John smiled "hey Mick's how are ya?" John asked Mickie smiled "good how about you?" Mickie asked "good I guess" John said as Randy approached them "Mickie this is Randy, Randy this is one of my best friends Mickie James" John said they said there hellos and Mickie showed them to their room. It was downstairs while Mickie's room was up stairs.

John and Randy got settled and went back into the lounge where Mickie was with another woman who was pregnant John smiled and gave her a huge hug. "Candy you look awesome" John said Candice smiled "you too Jay" John nodded "Rand this is Candy she is Mickie's wife Candice this is my man Randy." John said Randy and Candice greeted each other with a hug. "So how is your leg doing John?" Candice asked John shrugged "good I guess it still hurts but the PT is going really well" John said Candice and Mickie smiled "so are we going out tonight?" Mickie asked John nodded "yeah we should take Randy to the lantern" John said "the lantern is a great small quiet bar it's like Carbon babe" John said Randy nodded and smiled "well lets get ready then we can go" Mickie said John and Randy headed for their room Randy helped John get dressed then got himself dressed. "thank you baby" John said Randy smiled "anytime Jay" John smiled and kissed Randy hard on the lips he pulled away and sucked on Randy's neck "god damn John we have to leave soon" John smiled "I am so fucking horny babe I want you so bad" John said Randy smiled "I know I want you too but every time we do it hurts you" John nodded "lets go then" John said Randy frowned he needed to find a way to be able to have sex with John.

Mickie drove them to the bar and they got out and went inside and went to a table Mickie and Candice got up and ordered the drinks while John sat down with Randy. Randy looked at John he didn't look like he was very well. "are you sure your ok you look like shit babe" John looked at him "thanks very much Orton glad to know you think your boyfriend looks like crap" John said Randy rolled his eyes he went to speak but John got up and walked away.

John walked over to Candy and sat down. "Hey Candy how have you been? We haven't talked in forever" Candice nodded "I know I'm sorry but I've been good dealing with the pregnancy we are so happy Jay" John smiled "good you both deserve to be happy" John said Candice nodded "I like Randy he's cute you two look great together" John smiled and looked at his boyfriend "yeah I love him he means a lot to me I just couldn't imagine my life without him in it" Candice smiled at her friend. "Shit" Candice muttered John looked at her "what?" Candice sighed "Chris and Adam just walked in" John sighed "I think it's my cue to leave then I don't want to see them" John said Candice nodded and went and told Mickie who grabbed Randy and tried to leave.

They got home and John went straight to bed he was exhausted and he didn't feel very well. The next morning he got up and decided to have a nice bath he got it ready and Randy didn't wake up he smiled at his sleeping boyfriend he was so cute. He stripped off and got into the bath and immediately relaxed. A few minutes later Randy walked into the bathroom "coming in?" John asked Randy smiled at John and stripped off before getting into the huge tub.

Randy crawled over to John and sat on his lap he could feel John's hardness beneath him he smirked he wanted John in him. Randy leaned in and kissed John and rested his head in the crook of John's neck. John smiled and hugged Randy wrapping his arms around the back of Randy.

Randy started grinding down onto John and John couldn't keep the moan from escaping he knew what Randy was doing.

John pulled Randy's head up so he was looking into Randy's eyes John smiled at Randy he was gorgeous. John leaned in and captured Randy's lips in a heated kiss slowly slipping his tongue into Randy's mouth Randy moaned into the kiss. They pulled apart and Randy leaned in and started sucking on John's neck. John groaned and moved his hands around to Randy's puckered hole and slowly slipped a finger in Randy bucked up feeling the intrusion John smiled. "Relax baby" John soothed Randy nodded and went back to kissing and nipping at John's exposed neck.

John started moving his finger around inside of Randy trying to stretch him as much as possible he slowly pulled the finger out but went back in with two. He started scissoring his boyfriend trying to stretch him he didn't want to hurt Randy. "Oh shit Jay right there" Randy whispered John smirked when he hit that spot again. Randy was making all sorts of noises loving the feeling of John's fingers inside of him. "Do it baby I want you in me I wanna fell you throughout my whole body please Jay" John smiled and nodded.

Randy grinned and went back to straddling John. John gripped the base of his hard cock and lined it up as Randy slowly sunk down onto it. John groaned loudly at the feeling of filling Randy up. "So tight baby always so fucking tight for me." John moaned Randy nodded and raised up before sinking back down onto John's member. He kept the slow pace John gripped onto Randy's hips giving him some help in the thrusting. Randy threw his head back in pleasure when John hit that spot inside of him that turned him into mush.

John was watching Randy's face liking the expressions on his younger lovers face as he was filled time and time again. John reached into the water and took Randy's cock in his hands and started stroking it his fingers gently rubbing over the tip turning Randy into a screaming mess. "Fuck Jay so close." John smiled "me too Rand fuck cum for me baby" John said Randy smiled "fuck I love you!" Randy screamed as he came in the bath water. John thrusted his hips up and Randy clenched his ass around John's hard cock. "Fuuuuck!" John screamed as he filled Randy with his seed.

Randy slumped forward onto John trying to catch his breath he looked up and kissed John sweetly on the lips John smiled and deepened the kiss. "Let's get washed and go get some food I'm hungry." John said Randy nodded. They cleaned themselves and got dressed and then they walked downstairs where Mickie and Candice had food all cooked for them they sat down at the table and helped themselves.

After breakfast John decided to take a walk with Randy they ended up walking to a close park they had to sit down because of John's leg. "So do you wanna tell me why we took off last night?" Randy asked John shrugged "I was tired that's all." John said "bullshit" John groaned "fine I saw someone I never wanted to see again can we please just drop it?" Randy nodded "sure…so Cody told me something interesting when you were in the hospital." John looked at Randy to continue. "Yeah?" John asked Randy nodded "yeah he said that you had been shot and stabbed before how come you never told me?" John shrugged "it's not something I like to think or talk about" John said "I get that but you need to tell me these things about your past John" John sighed "why they are the past not the future" John said Randy got up he was frustrated.

"look Rand I don't like to talk about it because it was a hard time in my life I ended up being depressed and slowly I started getting into some bad shit I ended up going to rehab at one time it was a bad time of my life I hate thinking about it." John said Randy nodded "fine I get that but you're the one going on about truth and lies and then you don't tell me about this" John sighed and got up "it's in my past for goodness sake Randy just let it go I love you but it's like your interrogating me I'm going for a walk….ALONE" John said before he hobbled away Randy didn't know what was going on in John's head but it seemed bad and he was scared for the man he loves.

John ended up walking to a nice diner he sat down and had lunch he was about to get up when he saw that Matt his brother in law sit across from him John smiled at him. "I didn't know you were in town?" John nodded "yeah I didn't want anyone to know just yet especially mom and dad but you can tell Leah just make sure mom and dad don't find out" John said Matt nodded. "So how's your leg?" John groaned he hated it when people would ask about it "its fine look Matt I gotta go but I'll see you next week when Cody gets in ok?" Matt nodded and John hobbled out of the diner he caught a cab back to Mickie's.

John walked into the house and saw Mickie, Candice and Randy sitting in the lounge room John ignored them and walked upstairs he got undressed and hopped into the shower he was in there a while it helped him relax. He got out and changed into some sweats and a t-shirt and climbed into bed he needed a nap. He woke up a few hours later and just stared at the ceiling he was bored he really wanted to go back to work.

Randy walked in ten minutes later and sat down on the bed and looked at John. "I'm sorry for pushing you earlier about talking to me about your old injuries I just worry babe" John nodded "I know and I'm sorry for snapping at you" John said Randy smiled and kissed John hard on the lips. "When we get back I've decided I'm going back to work" John said Randy looked at him. "John it's too early you know that you can barely fucking walk" John shrugged "I don't care Randy I am bored out of my brain I need to do something worthy I feel like I am a little kid that you're taking care of and I hate it we are lovers partners together I want to be fair to you." John said Randy sighed "fine then go back to work risk your health you selfish asshole" John groaned.

"Rand I am not doing this to be selfish I am doing this to help our relationship you have to admit we have been bickering and annoying each other lately it's not what I want I love you and I never want to fight with you it hurts too much." John said Randy nodded "fine then but we are only doing desk work ok?" John grinned and nodded "it's fine now come and cuddle with me" John said Randy smiled and cuddled up against John and watched some TV.

A week later: it was a week later and today is the day that Randy is meeting John's family Cody arrived yesterday and him and Evan are staying at their mom and dads place it was night time and John was getting ready he looked over to the bed and saw that Randy was nervously twiddling his thumbs John smiled it was cute. "Rand relax" John said Randy sighed he had never met anyone's parents apart from Sam's and that was easy they were in a straight couple John and him were in a gay relationship and he was scared shitless.

John walked over to him and cupped his face I his hands and slowly pressed his lips to Randy's. Randy melted into the kiss and he was instantly relaxed. "come on or we will be late" John said Randy nodded they got up and walked out to the car Randy was driving with John's directions they finally pulled up to a nice house it was pretty big not as big as his house but a nice size. John got out of the car and walked to the front door hand in hand they walked in and everyone was in the lounge John smiled and hugged Cody he was the first on who saw them. "hi guys" John said Carol and Leah got up straight away and gave John a hug John then shook hands with Matt and his dad. "Guys this is my boyfriend Randy, Rand this is my mom Carol, my dad John snr, my sister Leah and her husband Matt and of course you know Codes and Evan." John said Randy said hello to all of them then sat down.

Carol kept looking at Randy and smiling "so tell me how you met Randy?" Randy smiled "uh Mike was having a BBQ before the station opened and he introduced us." Randy said Carol smiled. "So you two work closely together?" Fabo asked "we're partners dad" John said Fabo nodded. They heard a ding which meant dinner was ready they all stood up and walked into the dinning room and sat down to eat. "So tell us about yourself Randy"

Randy took a deep breath "well I was born and raised in Missouri I love it there, I worked my way up through the ranks to be where I am today and I am very proud of myself for it. My dad was a cop so I wanted to follow in his footsteps. I have been married and I have a daughter named Alana" Randy said John smiled at his boyfriend he seemed unfazed by everything. "You have a daughter?" Carol asked Randy nodded "you never told us that John" John shrugged "didn't think you'd care ma" John said Carol rolled her eyes "of course we would care this little girl is in your life now so we of course care" John nodded "sorry, so Le ready to pop then?" John asked Leah nodded "definitely when do you guys leave?" John sighed "two days" Leah nodded "hopefully I can have the baby by then I want you to be here when it happens." John nodded "well do something to fasten the process up then" Leah laughed at her brother.

They finished dinner and were now having desert "so son tell us how you hurt your leg then" John laughed "well we were doing surveillance and I saw the two guys so I went in there and one of them shot me end of story." John said "I tried to stop him he just wouldn't listen" Randy said John rolled his eyes "I'm fine aren't I?" John asked Randy nodded "yeah" John smiled "so when are you going back to work?" Cody asked John smiled "when we get back" John said Carol gasped "over my dead body" John laughed at his mom "relax just to do desk work and interrogation" John said. They all finished their desert and went back into the living room John didn't he went out for a smoke.

John was out there for a while before he felt a hand on his shoulder he slowly turned around and glared at the person standing there. "What the fuck are you doing here?" John asked "your parents invite me every week John I don't run away" John chuckled lowly "fuck you Chris" John said "nah I think I'll leave that to Adam I saw your new man he's hot too hot for you John don't think you deserve someone like that might have to make him mine." John growled "leave him the fuck alone leave me and my family alone and go back to Copeland." John spat Chris looked at John "no John I love you but no you had to come home early" John sighed "fuck you asshole just leave me the fuck alone and never try to see or speak to me again." Chris smiled "you know it wont last he says he loves you but I don't think he really does." John just walked away.

John walked into the lounge room and gave Leah a kiss "call me when you're in labor." Leah nodded "we are leaving I cant believe you invite that asshole into his house" John said Carol looked down apologetically "you know what ma until you can chose me or that piece of shit in your back yard don't talk to me" John said he stormed out and got into the car. When they got home Randy wanted to talk to John but John just went straight to sleep. At about three in the morning John got the call from Matt saying that Leah was in Labor he got up and dressed and leaned over and kissed Randy. Randy woke up "where are you going?" John smiled "hospital Leah is having the baby" Randy nodded "wait...How are you getting there?" John rolled his eyes "I'm driving Rand go back to sleep" John said he was about to walk out the room but Randy stopped him "wait I'll drive you can't yet babe just let me get some clothes on" John nodded "hurry up then I'll be outside." John said Randy nodded.

They got to the hospital forty five minutes later and John walked over to Matt and hugged him. "So how is she then?" John asked "good I guess she's been yelling at me though" John laughed "she doesn't mean it dude she loves you" Matt nodded "thanks for coming Cody and your parents should be here soon." John nodded "cool can I go see her?" John asked Matt nodded and showed John to the room. John walked in and smiled at his sister. "Hey Le how are you feeling?" Leah groaned "I am so fucking uncomfortable it's all Matt's fault you know" John laughed "no it's both of your faults you wanted the kid Le" Leah glared at her brother. "So do you know what you are calling the baby?" John asked Leah nodded "yeah but we are keeping it a secret" John nodded "that's cool I can't wait to meet the little person" John said Leah smiled.

5 hours later the baby was born John walked into the room with Randy and smiled at his sister and his nephew. "So what is his name?" John asked Leah smiled "Sean Felix Hardy" John smiled and got to hold the baby. "Hey little guy I am your uncle I am going to spoil you rotten I promise you. I love you little dude." John said Randy smiled at him he was so good with kids. "John me and Matt wanted to know if you'd be the godfather for Sean?" John smiled and hugged Matt and Leah "I'd be honored to" John said Leah nodded and smiled. A little later John and Randy headed back to Mickie's they packed and caught there flight home once there they did their washing and paid their bills and had a nap.

Later that night when John woke up Randy was sitting there watching him. "Why are you staring at me?" John asked Randy shrugged "felt like it I wanna know why we stormed out of your parents place?" John nodded "Chris was there he said that I didn't deserve you and that I was worthless and that you didn't really love me." John said Randy sighed and hugged John "that is so not true babe I love you. You mean everything to me you are the one I want to be with forever you believe that right?" John nodded "yeah I just needed you to say it" Randy smiled and kissed John. Their kisses got more heated as time went on Randy took control.

Randy stripped John of his clothes and laid him down on the bed before doing the same. He climbed on top of John and bent down to kiss him he slipped his tongue into John's mouth and started massaging John's tongue with his own. John kissed back passionately. John pulled Randy further into him by the back of his neck both men moaning when their hardened members rubbed against each other. Randy pulled away and went to work on John's neck lightly nipping and licking at the scar and around the shell of John's ear.

John was moaning he had never felt like this Randy was a great lover and Chris wasn't nearly as good in bed as Randy was. Randy had made his way down to John's nipples and was sucking on them until they were hard nubs. "Oh god." John moaned Randy smiled and worked on the other nipple doing the same thing.

He moved his way down and started licking and nipping at John's hip he gently bit down and started sucking on the hip John was going crazy his hip was one of his most ticklish areas and what Randy was doing was making him crazy. Randy moved down and started to stroke John's member hard and slow strokes. "Oh shit…." John hissed he loved the feeling of Randy's hands on him. Randy smiled and kept stroking John. "Is your leg ok?" Randy asked hoping John would say yes. John nodded "yeah…I want you to make love to me Rand." John said breathlessly as Randy still had his hand on John's dick.

Randy smiled and went to the dresser and pulled out some lube John saw it and smiled. He knew it was going to hurt this would be the first time since he was in the hospital he had been shot that he would be on the bottom. Randy poured some lube onto his fingers and circled John's whole. John hissed "please…go slow baby." Randy nodded and slowly entered his finger into John's hole. John teared up at the intrusion it hurt like a bitch it was like someone was stabbing him over and over again and it was stinging.

John tried to calm his breathing Randy noticed John was freaking out so he leaned up and kissed the hell out of John trying to make John forget about what he was doing with his finger. Randy pulled out his finger and re entered John with two John groaned two didn't feel any better than one it sill hurt. Randy was still kissing him but kissing his neck. He was scissoring his fingers trying to stretch John. He was about to pull out when John arched his back. "Fuck yeah." John moaned as Randy hit his prostate Randy kept lightly grazing over John's prostate and John was enjoying every moment.

John was getting frustrated he wanted more he wanted Randy. "Do it please just fuck me." John said Randy shook his head "not going to fuck you going to make love to you." John smiled Randy lubed up his cock and slowly entered John, John cried out at the entrance it was hurting him more than it did when he was a virgin. "You okay baby? I'll stop." Randy said he was about to pull out when John pulled him towards him making Randy's cock sink further into him. "Don't you dare stop I want this I want you!" John growled Randy nodded and pulled out a little before re entering John.

The pace was slow and John couldn't feel the pleasure yet he needed it harder. "Harder…Rand please Harder." John moaned Randy smirked and thrusted into John harder but kept his slow pace he wanted their first time to last. Randy hit John's sweet spot over and over John was sweating and thrashing around underneath Randy. "Oh fuck so good Rand." John moaned Randy fastened the pace "god John…..you feel so fucking good." John smiled and bucked his hips to meet Randy's thrust making Randy go deeper. "Touch me baby…." John whispered Randy took hold of John's dick and started stroking him.

John was getting close he could feel it in his gut. "Fuuuck Randy!...So close." John said Randy's pace got quicker and harder he was forcefully slamming into John and John loved it. "Gonna cum Babe…" John warned Randy looked down at him and winked "come with me John please I want us to cum at the same time." John nodded three thrusts later: "JOOOOOOHN!" Randy screamed as he filled John up with his cum then, "FUCK RANDYYYY!" John screamed as he came all over his chest and Randy's hand, Randy leaned forward and licked up John's cum from John's chest then collapsed next to his older lover.

After cleaning themselves up they laid back on the bed cuddling up to each other. "John can I ask you something?" John nodded "anything baby" John said Randy smiled. "I was wondering I know we haven't been together all that long but I was kinda hoping that you'd move in with me permanently" John was shocked but happy "Really? You want to live with me?" Randy nodded "yeah of course I do I love you" John smiled and nodded "then of course I'll move in with you I love you so much" John said they kissed for a while before breaking apart. "you mean so much to me Rand I cant explain it when I met you I was miserable but now you have fully helped me to move on thank you" John said Randy nodded and kissed his lover before they both fell asleep.

After everything John went through he finally found the one person who helped him move on.

THE END

PLEASE REVIEW…


End file.
